


Die Fast, Godtier-Free

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Homestuck, Motorcity
Genre: Crossover, SBURB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr mirror <a href="http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/post/31110016715/">here</a>. Motorcity/Homestuck crossover, for <a href="mistcover.tumblr.com">mistcover</a>.<br/>the Burners are forced into a session of Sburb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Fast, Godtier-Free

Entering the session is a pain. Since this is one of the only things Mike and Chuck can’t do as a single unit, they’re technically five players (even if Mike _does_ immediately combine Mutt and a rocket and goes to find Chuck as soon as they're in, through some kind of hectic gate loophole that he shrugs off). The odd number makes things a little confusing, although knowing what they were getting into helped a lot. Julie had told them all about Kane’s game, and they had prepared ahead of time. Apparently, it was some modified version of a much older game that mysteriously stopped being produced. Chuck had gone pale when Julie had informed them they’d be in a forced session of something called ‘SBURB’, but had refused to say anything.

All five of them being in the same place helps. They install all their equipment at once, quickly working through the steps to enter as server and client players. Mike’s client player is Julie, hers is Texas, his is Dutch, and Dutch is Chuck’s. Chuck acts as Mike’s server player, working out what all of them should prototype (mostly Jacob’s food, although Texas throws his hat at his kernalsprite in frustration and winds up with his guide fidgetting on his head until everyone else is ready to go).

When they’re ready, they count to three and enter, one after the other getting sucked into the Medium. Mike is the last to go, taking one long look at the Burners’ headquarters around him, and silently hoping this won’t be the last time he sees it.

**Author's Note:**

> the title fits  
> jokes on you guys  
> it's a failed session and they all die pretty quickly  
> only dutch ever hits godtier and then he's left alone forever uvu  
> again, for **[mistcover](mistcover.tumblr.com)**!


End file.
